What They Were Thinking
by Seraph05
Summary: These little fics show what Michael and Sara were thinking during scenes of Prison Break XD Comedy, Humour and fun!
1. Chapter 1

What were they thinking?

Sara: You seem distracted.

Michael: (I'm just going over my plan to save my brother from solitary and execution, escape with six other men who are thieves, murderers and rapists without breaking my own neck yet constantly maintaining this cool, charming and collected facade largely for your benefit whilst trying not to fall in love with you but failing a little in that area anyway) Got a lot on my mind.

Sara: Well does it have anything to do with the people who took these toes? (Seriously I'm really getting into the mystery of the missing toes, give me clues damn it)

Michael: (Sorry doc, no can do. Wish I could but then I'd have to kill you and I'm kinda fond of seeing you every day. Time to change the subject) Nice flowers.

Sara: Right (I hate you)

Michael: (How can I flirt, find out what guy is after you so I can take em out but be cool at the same time…) Do we have an admirer? (Oh yeah)

Sara: They're from my father (Quit while you're ahead)

Michael: Ah what's the occasion?

Sara: (If you must know) It's my Birthday.

Michael: Today? (Oh what will I get on such short notice?)

Sara: M-hm (Please quit while you're ahead or I am going to have to get icy on your lovely ass. Be sweet another day, I'm not in the mood)

Michael: (I'll look gorgeous for a moment and I hope she notices cause it takes a lot of energy to look this great, I'll speak all softly as well) Happy Birthday.

Sara: (Ice) Thank you.

Michael: Hm (Brrr did it just get colder in here?) Ok

Sara: What? (I did give you a fair warning)

Michael: (Whoa, relax doc I was just trying to be nice) Nothing, birthdays usually aren't sore subjects that's all. Unless the celebrant is feeling her age, which I don't see is possible ( wink, wink, nudge, nudge. I just made allusions to the fact that you look young; I'm trying to make you feel better. I am a nice guy)

Sara: (Thanks, if you wanted to know my age you just had to ask I mean I know I say we need to be formal but you know I'm just kidding right?) Michael I'm 29 years old, I'm not feeling my age. It's just that of those 29 birthdays (make a note of this, there'll be a pop quiz later) he has managed to see me on precisely 6 of them so…I get flowers instead (That's right, he has the gall to emotionally scar me then doesn't even try make up with material gifts!) Flowers that end up dead and in the trash within a week (See this is what you've done, you've made me bring it up and now I'm all upset) Sounded bitter, huh?

Michael: (Oh snoogy-poo! Wish I could give you a big hug right now but I know you would totally freak out and call security) Kind of.

Sara: No big deal (Actually it is a big deal, in case you hadn't noticed, I wish you would hug me but it's totally against the rules) You're all set (Remember I want 50 of what you sell) I will see you tomorrow.

Michael: Ok. I'm sorry you feel that way, about the flowers I mean (I'll make it up to you some how)

Sara: (Whatever)

Next Day

Michael: You threw away the flowers (What give-eth?)

Sara: (Quiz time! Who do I hate?) Like I said, they don't last.

Michael: (Your Father) I don't think they're dead yet.

Sara: (Correct! Well here's how I see it, You're a lot prettier than the flowers so if I can't have you then I won't have flowers either, see?) I don't like getting attached to things if I know they won't last, hold this.

Michael: Why are you so cynical? (Just cause you can't have me doesn't mean you should stop trying)

Sara: (Touché) Michael I think there's cynicism then there's realism-

Michael: Then there's optimism or faith (I may just kiss you one day, you never know)

Sara: (Don't cut me off I was talking!) This coming from an eight toed guy locked away in a penitentiary (Sucks to be you)

Michael: Toes are overrated (I mean sure I'm off balance a lot since the incident, I can't sleep at night because of the pain, Bellick uses my injury to his evil advantage and the bandage is annoying and bunches up in my shoes but other than that I don't miss em that much)

Sara: Thank you for trying to make me smile but not today (Bye, bye babe)

Michael: You never know (Alright I'm going but I wish I could hang around to see the look on your face…especially after all the trouble I went to get that bloody origami paper)

Sara: (Ha! I didn't smile; I win…what's this? Oh a paper flower, how sweet! I get it - it'll last forever that's gorgeous! Damn it I smiled! Wait…did he say something about kissing me before?)

A/N: I hope you all liked this fic, it was simple but enjoyable. Leave a review please! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

What they were thinking 2

Sara: This isn't going to feel good.

Michael: I have a high tolerance for pain you know that (I mean after all those times when you were annoyed with me and you jabbed the needle in real hard, boy that hurt. I had to have a high pain tolerance for that)

Sara: I do and you're not a diabetic are you (You deserved it for lying to me all the time) Right. Michael, tell me something. You think there's a part of you that enjoys this?

Michael: (hmmmm being shot at, losing the love of my life, having my friends die, hurting people all the time to suit my purposes, never being able to relax, barely sleeping…oh yeah it's a blast) Peroxide on an open wound? (Ow! Ow ow ow ow damn that burns) No.

Sara: I mean escaping from a prison and being on the run, and the danger and the fear and the rush, all that…it uh, it feels to me like chasing a high (ironic that it's you who I'm chasing…hmmmm) And, and I know what that's like. And I should know better by now.

Michael: (Oh no! I'm losing her! Say something hot!) I never thought about it like that (Damn it! Oh wait, wait I know) I know you've heard this before but it won't always be like this (Good save)

Sara: From everything you've told me it's just getting worse (Do not make eye contact Sara he's trying to look hot)

Michael: They can't chase us forever. The guy who caught up with us today, he stops at the border. That's why we have to get across. And I have the people in high places to help us do that (Why won't you look at me, come on please come? It won't be any fun without you) we're meeting them tomorrow (look I still really like you why do you think I'm pitching you so hard!) One more day, Sara. One more day. That's all I'm asking.

Sara: (Ohh ah! He's brushing my arm…damn you're hot! It's totally not fair! Must…resist…the touch) You can go get cleaned up, Keep this dry.

Michael: (Woe is me!!!! I can't believe you won't even look at me!)

Sara: (Do-not-look-up)

Michael: (This is my last chance, I'll use my huskiest I'm-hurt-but-i-still-love-you-so-voice) Sara…

Sara: (oh god I'm looking up)

Michael: I'm glad you came.

Sara: (Would it be too foreword of me to toss you down on the bed and make sweet, sweet love to you? I promise I'll try to avoid your arm)

Michael: (What?)

Sara: (Nothing! I gotta get out of here)

Later

Michael: Sara? (Sweetest? Darling? Where are you? What's this? A note….This time I know better – I'm sorry…nooooooooooooooooooo! Oh man she's really gone!!!)

Outside

Sara: (Ok I'm outside in the car I can do this, just have to turn the key and…I can't do it. I can't just abandon the poor love…especially when he's so alone…injured…defenceless…and in the shower…what am I thinking? Hang on Michael I'm coming! OH MY GOD A GUN!)

Kellerman: Hi Sara.

Sara: (Damn it. It's always the way isn't it, you're about to run back into your motel room and accidentally on purpose interrupt a shower when a guy abducts you. You suck Kellerman)


End file.
